Cartel Diablo Organization Wiki
Welcome to the Cartel Diablo Organization Wiki The main resource for all things concerning the Cartel Diablo Organization including, but not limited to; History, Roleplay, Characters, Weapons, and the like. Overview The Cartel Diablo Organization (also know as the cartel, the devils cartel, Cartel Diablo, or simply as CDO) is a Roleplaying Drug Cartel (developed by Joshua McCallister) and Gridwide Roleplaying Scene (developed by Chucho Tammas ) inside of Second Life (developed by Linden Labs Inc ). Official Websites The most current version of the Cartel Diablo Organization 's official site was launched on June 2nd, 2012. The site currently contains links to the various items they offer in Second Life through the Second Life Marketplace , a running news column, a collection of screenshots and videos, as well as a research and development blog. However, the cartel also broadcasts to a wider internet audience through various other social media platforms such as Facebook , Twitter , YouTube , Second Life and the Second Life Marketplace website. History of the Cartel Diablo Organization The history of the Cartel Diablo Organization is a complex story. The cartel, in its original form and up until the present day, was first established by Joshua McCallister in the original Crack Den roleplay area (which was then ran by Paulo Castell) in September 2006. The cartel first started out with humble beginnings making simple unscripted roleplaying objects such as digital scales and drug paraphernalia. Soon after its founding the cartel partnered with another Second Life Developer, Feelgood Tripp , to co-create a line of scripted narcotics (Cocaine, Crack Cocaine, and Methamphetamines) bearing the brand name Feelgood Diablo as well as a grid-wide communications system. Later on the cartel expanded into a variety of categories to include building décor, weaponry (such as pistols, revolver, rifles, explosives, and melee weapons), buildings and architecture, and even transportation before creating a Cartel Diablo brand narcotics line (consisting of Marijuana, Ecstacy, Cocaine, Crack Cocaine, Methamphetamine, and Heroin). History of the Cartel Diablo Organization Role Playing Group The history of the Cartel Diablo Organization Role Playing Group (CDORPG) is an even more complex story. The group in its original form was first established by Joshua McCallister in the original Crack Den roleplay area in December of 2006. When the cartel opened its first roleplaying group, the Cartel Diablo Organization Role Playing Group (CDRPG) it was to foster high quality, realistic, para-roleplay in modern day second life roleplay sims. At that time there was only two; The Crack Den (now better known as Hathian, LA) and Hell's Kitchen (now closed). After a series of campaigns on those sims the group officially closed in 2008. However, since then and with a consistent amount of requests, the cartel has set its sights on expanding, from its current state as a merchandise only store within second life, into a fully immersive roleplaying game using SL’s platform and the cartels creations for a game Co-Created by Chucho Tammas (who plays as Ricardo 'Muerte" Trevino) and Joshua McCallister (who plays as Jose 'Diablo' Trevino). Cartel Diablo Roleplay Group (CDORPG) The Cartel Diablo Organization Role Playing Group is an exclusive invite only group founded by Joshua McCallister and managed by Chucho Tammas. Registration for the current RPG campaign is closed for the season with the next campaign expected to come online in January of 2014. Current RPG Campaign More Info Coming Soon 5.1 Plot More Info Coming Soon 5.2 Cartel Roles Surveillance ( Vigilancia ) : Considered the “eyes and ears” of the streets, the Vigilancia is the lowest rank position in the drug cartel. They are responsible for surveillance and intelligence gathering. They are responsible for reporting on the activities of the law enforcement and of other rival groups. They report to the patrons who then relay the information to the sicario's or traficante's. Traffickers (Traficante) : Traficantes are responsible for smuggling, distributing, and dealing narcotics, weapons, and humans throughout the region for the cartel. Directed by the Patron, and using intelligence from the vigilancia, they safely move goods through out the territory with protection provided by the sicarios and intelligence from the vigilancia. Hitman ( Sicario ) : They are the armed militia within the drug cartel; they are responsible for carrying out assassinations, bribes, kidnappings, thefts, extortion, operating protection rackets, and defending their 'plaza' from rival groups and law enforcement. They also run interference during trafficking operations as well as provide security for the traficante's, patron's, and the senor. Lieutenants ( Patron ) : The second highest position in the drug cartel; they are territorial leaders. They are solely responsible for supervising the Vigilancia, Traficante, and Sicarios within their assigned territory. They are allowed to order and carry out low-profile assaults and executions without permission from their Senor by way of the Sicarios as well as enforce the rules of the cartel and the word of the Senor. They also act as the Senor in his or her absence. Drug Lords ( Senor ) : This is the highest position in the drug cartel other than the actual leadership; They are responsible for supervising the entire regional operation by means of the Patron, appointing territorial leaders, making alliances, and planning high-profile executions. Cartel Leadership ( Dio ) : The actual leader of the drug cartel. They reside in Mexico and are responsible for the entire organization as a whole. For player knowledge the Dio can be one member or a group of individuals acting as a governing board. Often times the Senor will make or receive a “phone call” to discuss shipments of narcotics, money, arms, or people, to pass judgments or orders, and the like. Occasionally a Dio will visit a region, under extreme secrecy, in person and may even, although rarely, actively participate in scenes. 5.3 Other Operating Groups (OOG) Roles Bankers ( Banquero ) ; Bankers help the cartel not only funnel their money, and hide it from prying investigators, but they also help them to invest their cash in other options such as property or other assets. Hand in hand with the cartels business lawyer(s) the two parties work to help the cartel set up everything they need to create a money laundering pipeline thereby securing the income from their operations and distribution network. Lawyers (Abogado) ; There are two types of lawyers the cartel needs. Business Lawyers and Criminal Defense Lawyers. The reasons for the latter are obvious. But business lawyers are another matter. These lawyers help us get business license's, file for permits, and the like. All necessary in enabling a drug cartel to launder its hard earned drug proceeds. Money Launderers ( Lavador ) : Money Launderers are often legitimate business owners or managers who are recruited to take in the cartels illicit income as a legitimate transaction then launder the cash back minus a fee. Typically 10% of the total transaction. There are numerous ways to launder the income and we will explain it more in depth in a following section. These people deal with the Patron and/or the Senor. Financiers / Front Operators ( Financiar) : Often times people may come to the cartel looking to invest their money. In such cases, and after “thorough background investigation's” done by both the cartel internally and through our lawyers, we often use these individuals to set up “legitimate” businesses which operate as fronts for the cartel. They often get tasked to use their investment to purchase real estate and start the business. Next the cartels illicit income is then laundered through the company giving it a ten percent profit gain each time. These people deal directly with the Senor. Suppliers ( Proveedor ) ; As a cartel there are various types of suppliers which we must acquire to be able to operate. For example a cartel must have a narcotics supplier to obtain narcotics from. We must have a weapons supplier for our military and security needs. We must also have a paperwork supplier to move freely, conceal our identity, and forge documents necessary for business. We will go more in detail on all of these ranks when the networks are discussed in following sections. 5.4 Characters Jose Trevino a.k.a Diablo Ricardo Trevino a.k.a Muerte 5.5 Perks, Achievements, & Trophies More Info Coming Soon Locations TextHere 6.1 Matamoros, Tamaulipas, Mexico More Info Coming Soon 6.2 Hathian, LA, United States More Info Coming Soon 6.3 Crael, MS, United States More Info Coming Soon Items TextHere 7.1 Narcotics Marijuana - ''More Info Coming Soon ''Ecstacy - ''More Info Coming Soon ''Cocaine - ''More Info Coming Soon ''Crack Cocaine - ''More Info Coming Soon ''Methamphetamines - ''More Info Coming Soon ''Heroin - ''More Info Coming Soon '''7.2 Weapons' Melee Weapons - ''More Info Coming Soon ''Handguns - ''More Info Coming Soon ''Assault Rifles - ''More Info Coming Soon ''Explosives - ''More Info Coming Soon '''7.3 Buildings' Residental - ''More Info Coming Soon ''Commercial - ''More Info Coming Soon '''7.4 Transportation' ''Watercraft - ''More Info Coming Soon ''Cars & Trucks - ''More Info Coming Soon ''Aircraft - ''More Info Coming Soon Intelligence More Info Coming Soon Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse